Nōzan Chinmoku
Background Information Within the Chinmoku family, there was a prophecy upon most of the clan members that one day, during the exact start of the cherry blossom blooming date, that a child would be born from the fires of spring. One day, there was indeed a child born upon the start of when the cherry blossoms began to bloom for the first day. His name was Nōzan Chinmoku, born into the family and one that held a fire-like pattern within his pink eyes. From the beginning, even after birth, Nōzan did not cry, the family assumed he was dead from the start however, Pinku, the elder, took the child while she cleaned him up. Only wanting to have him for that day, she returned him back to the parents the next however, they were gone in a blood mess. As time moved on like it always did, Nōzan began to grow at an unusual rapid rate when it came to height, only at the age of eight was Nōzan marked as 4'2". He began his genjutsu as well as taijutsu at the age of 6 which was the earliest any of the Chinmoku clan members began their training. Mainly around the tiny little society of hidden ninjas and townspeople that feared for their lives in the real world, Nōzan started arguments and fights among the children his age, mainly causing them to be harmed and such, whether it meant emotional, mental or physical. While the age of 12 appeared on Nōzan's chart, him, Pinku and her assistant left from hiding and made their way to Konohagakure, where directly when they came in, Nōzan was put into the ninja academy. Unlike others, he had to start from the bottom and move his way up but that didn't take long as he showed great knowledge of most of the shinobi style of life. It took only two years to raise him to his graduating state which was when he was 14. Now, as a Genin, Nōzan could begin to explore the world and find his deeper meaning of it all. Not many days after Nōzan's first days in Konoha, he got word from a rather particular old friend of his from Otogakure, that was among the Chinmoku family. He was Nōzan's best friend when he actually rummaged into the village, during his younger years. The Chinmoku family was called away from their new home within Konohagakure to go back to Oto, to only see devastation among small wreckage. Among the wrecked homes, he saw his best friend, laying there dead as he gave Nōzan a shpeel about how he needs to go stronger, to protect the ones he loved. From there, on their way back to Konoha, Nōzan held back his tears and his heartbreak as the three were then attacked by bandits. Their first target was obviously Nōzan due to his young age, he showed a bit of a threat to them. However, when Pinku started to fight with Nōzan as well as her assistant, Nōzan witnessed his great grandmother be outplayed by her old age, which gave distraction on her assistant, resulting in both of their deaths. At that very moment, Nōzan's mental state broke completely from the death of his closest family member being murdered in front of him. Quickly, with close to no hesitation, Nōzan began to attack ruthlessly and ended up killing off the four bandits. Blood now on his hands, he did it in good faith while he then merely left her assistant behind and carried her back to a single hill in Konoha that held the final cherry blossom tree for this year. Burying her next to it, he seemingly sat there, for the rest of that day, only to be forced away from the spot by Roku, his favorite tea house owner, laying on her death bed. Roku took refuge within the Chinmoku family's little home before they moved to Konoha and left before any of them. The two were rather close and she looked at Nōzan as a little brother. Rushing to her side, everything on the same day, even following the next, was happening so fast and he couldn't handle almost any of it. With her still laying there in her bed, Nōzan was given the deed, as well as her will, inside of a small box that held black tea leaves. Roku knew that he was a fan of black tea. From there, not even a few seconds after he final words to him, her heart finally stopped beating and she had a smile on his face. Since that day forward, Nōzan turned a bit better with his emotions, showing some off but not much. Due to his family casing, Misaki Uchiha (Nōzan's girlfriend) decided that she was going to find out if he could live within the Uchiha household. After a brief meeting, Nōzan was taken to a small medical room by Daisuke, as he then checked out Nōzan's eye, which seemed to be acting up. A bit of time follows and Nōzan is told that he may end up going blind in that same eye. With them talking about the house rules, Nōzan agreed to every single one of them. Over the next two years of living with the Uchiha household, his bond has grown stronger with Misaki though, it also grew stronger with Daisuke. During those two years, Nōzan was able to go into the Chunin Exams and was promoted however, in his final fight, the Sunagakure Genin he faced pulled a dirty trick with a kunai and ended up stabbing the optic. Having it healed, he is still blind in it now however, still bears the memory. Now, as a Chunin and with the help of Misaki's parents and his missions, Nōzan is slowly building the tea house back up to a newer form and making sure it's perfect while, he chooses to not be on any squads, to make sure he doesn't need to protect anybody but himself, for the risk of death awaits him. Through extensive training and forcing himself through the hardship of what happened, he made a vow to become stronger, in order to protect the village in which he lived in. The death of Kazuki Uzumaki was a stepping stone for this. From his hardcore training, he was granted the rank of Jonin. A true goal made by Nōzan and one he wouldn't let go to waste. Not many days after him receiving his Jonin rank, Konoha's star Jinchuriki was attacked by a group of rogues, resulting in Son Goku's release. On the night this happened, Nōzan was the third response to the danger at hand with Son Goku, not fully focusing on the rogues but more on the one destroying the village me. Nōzan noticed Tsubasa Hatake's death while from there, he pushed forward to start the fight with Son Goku. Within not that long of a time, the beast caused a lot of damage to Konohagakure. From there, Nōzan met a specific Chunin by the name of Dainatsu Sarutobi who was becoming stronger just by pure emotion and Nōzan sent him off to defend against the rogues instead of Son Goku. Rallying the troops from there when he got closer to Son Goku, he didn't want to see his home destroyed more. With Nōzan and the other Jonin worked together, but it didn't work out as planned. That was when Yuri Hyūga returned to the village, just in time when the beast launched a counterattack to their original combo. From there, the sky began to rain lava of extreme heats which was obviously from Son Goku. Getting close to Yuri as fast as possible with Body Flicker, Nōzan told him he needed his help while his entire left arm exploded from lava hitting it and the heat being too much for the flesh. From the shoulder down, he no longer had a left arm but due to his adrenaline being too high as well as Lightning Release Chakra Mode being active, he felt no pain and had Yurik guide them through the lava rain with his byakugan while Nōzan used Body Flicker. Their only way to save the village was to risk their lives in tanking the tailed beast bomb, head on. When they got closer and Son Goku was building up his Tailed Beast Bomb, the two Jonin appeared in front of his mouth with Yuri using his Hyuga rotation. Blowing up the bomb in front of his mouth to protect Konoha, they were both ready to die for their village. From there, both of them were shot off outside of Konoha and into the forest. Garric Hyuga was the first one to go for them and the only one. Getting them both back to the Village, Garric had a hard time already with everything. As little to no time went on, Misaki used a technique she copied from an Uzumaki elder, named Eight Trigrams Sealing Technique. As fate would have it, Son Goku was sealed inside of Nōzan's body. Though, Konoha suffered major casualties and wreckage being almost to maximum, it was time for a rebuilding process for the Leaf. From there, Nōzan woke up in a hospital room, being kept to and was informed on everything that took place and also heard about Yuri losing part of his arm. A month had passed since the son goku unleashed his wrath upon the leaf and with that casualties had been a massed. Nue a young black smith spent his time making prosthetic limbs for some of those who requested the one of which was Nozan one of the villages jonin. In doing so Nue developed Nozan a prosthetic limb made from a high percentage of chakra metal as well as a few other light weight metals in order to give him maneuverability. This arm is custom fit to replace Nozans which in turn allows him to perform normal daily task. The arm itself draws its power directly from the impulses of the nervous system to run the intricate motors and other mechanics inside it. So, when the synapses are sent, each part contracts with its motors, giving free, versatile movement. At times Nozan will indeed have the phantom limb syndrome but with time it would indeed come to pass. Personality & Behavior Personality: Despite this clean-cut image however, Nōzan has an abrasive and unapproachable personality. He rarely shows emotion and often has a cold expression. His manner of speaking is rarely polite, and he often makes alienating comments that are coarse or inappropriate. His dark brand of humor, always delivered in deadpan, ranges from rude to outright vulgar. He tends to phrase things in a brash and insulting manner, and is not above provoking his opponents or belittling anyone who irritates him. This often unsettles people and makes him difficult to be around. However, Nōzan has a soft side, though he rarely shows it. One of his most defining characteristics is the great value he places on preserving human life. He himself has stated that he hates having unnecessary casualties, and advises his subordinates and comrades to properly use their judgement to avoid blunders that may cost them their lives. While Nōzan shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards his enemies, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Nōzan behaviour can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Nōzan often jeers at his enemies, remarking that he will enjoy watching them suffer, and describes in chilling detail how he intends to mutilate their bodies. He also seems to have an independent mindset, as many of his possible "missions" result in soloing through it all, with little direct cooperation with other comrades. Despite being very influential, and being looked to many as a leader by others, Nōzan often carries out tasks on his own, while rarely if ever needing any assistance. Due to recent outcomes of the earthquake hitting Konoha and Pinku Chinmoku dying, Nōzan is becoming a bit more open with his emotions and plans to forge a new path that leads him to greatness but at this point, he is still the same to random people but to those he finds as friends, he shows them this open, strong suited side that is slowly coming into light. Behavior: While Nōzan shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards his enemies, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Nōzan behaviour can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Nōzan often jeers at his enemies, remarking that he will enjoy watching them suffer, and describes in chilling detail how he intends to mutilate their bodies. When he is simply walking around the village or generally around others, Nōzan shows no emotion and seems cold hearted. Nōzan also has a very weird habit where he constantly cracks his fingers. Around friends, Nōzan can be seen smiling and is also becoming a stronger spirited person. Solo Mission Behavior: When on his own, Nōzan tends to observe then strike with force and speed. He holds no reasoning to keep his skill back when he's simply wanting to complete a mission. No matter what, he will force his way into victory whether that means life or death. Appearance Nōzan is a pale skinned being whom has crow colored hair that hangs down to the back of his neck while holding the pink eyes of the Chinmoku clan however, his are a bit different, holding a fire like pattern within them. Along his head, he wears his Konohagakure engraved headband which symbolizes him as a ninja from there. His body seems to be already that of a healthy person that could be used in many different situations however, his body weight seems to be almost entirely out of muscle while his height gives him a rather short stature. Among most of his attire, Nōzan wears long black bandages that cover up most of his arms and hands due to having multiple scars from previous training sessions with Pinku's assistant. Nōzan's fingernails can usually be seen painted black however, this is not the case, nor close to it. Every since a young child, Nōzan has been training in various ways and one of such was to use that of finger tip striking. Hitting trees with only his fingers alone, he ended up having blood staying underneath each fingernail which gives them a painted look and a black look when it's dark, dried blood. As for his clothing selection, Nōzan bears a rather interesting top that holds various shades of black along with red and gold. His top is in the form of a jacket that has the sleeves end at the elbows however, as for the upper body (not involving arms), it ends directly under his bellybutton while near the chest, his collarbone, neck and a bit of his chest are bare of any cloth. As for the collar of the coat, it is dressed in a white fur, more like known as rabbit fur, soft and fuzzy to keep a bit of warmth when needed. Along his waist, Nōzan wears a blood red underskirt that hangs down to the back of his ankles, the front of said underskirt only leads down to about the end of the thigh. The pants he wears underneath the underskirt is fitting enough to give him a bit more room to move and the fabric it is made from is of course flexible while they are colored black, they have random blood red rope tied around the knees, down to the ankles. The drawstring of the pants are a gold themed color while near the ankles can be seen a different color, more so of teal than anything. Covering his feet are of course shinobi sandals that expose his toenails which his toes are much like his fingernails, giving the look as if they are painted however, it is indeed dry blood. Underneath the bandages upon Nōzan's wrists are closed seals that he developed himself which is to hold his two extra chokutos in case he needs more metal or if he loses the one he holds upon his lower back within a loop connected to the underskirt. Upon the palms of his hands are the same closed seals which hold his ninja tools, a slight peak of his palms and wrists can be seen from the bandages, this allows him to make his unsealing more easier. Though now, with recent changes in his life, he may end up wearing other types of clothing, holding the Uchiha crest among them. Not really biting his nails or clipping them to a short length, Nōzan ended up filing down his nails into claw like tips that were extremely sharp when at the right point. After the unfolding of Konoha's fight against Son Goku, Nōzan is missing his entire left arm, from the shoulder down and also now bears the Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomach. A month had passed since the Son Goku unleashed his wrath upon the leaf and with that casualties had been a massed. Nue a young black smith spent his time making prosthetic limbs for some of those who requested the one of which was Nozan one of the villages jonin. In doing so Nue developed Nozan a prosthetic limb made from a high percentage of chakra metal as well as a few other light weight metals in order to give him maneuverability. This arm is custom fit to replace Nozans which in turn allows him to perform normal daily task. The arm itself draws its power directly from the impulses of the nervous system to run the intricate motors and other mechanics inside it. So, when the synapses are sent, each part contracts with its motors, giving free, versatile movement. At times Nozan will indeed have the phantom limb syndrome but with time it would indeed come to pass. Nindo "I shall forge my own path to greatness and power, to protect everyone around me, even if it costs me my life in the end." "The illusions I present to you is what truly lays ahead of you." Databook Library Casual * Konoha's Many Leaves Clan-Specific Spars/battles * Ashi vs Nozan - 10/19/2015 * Nozan vs Lagi Storyline * Falling Of The Leaf Missions * Drug Bust Training *Agility Training 1 - Nōzan Chinmoku *Shadow Clone Technique - Training 1 - Nōzan Chinmoku *Shadow Clone Technique - Training 2 - Nōzan Chinmoku *Shadow Clone Technique - Training 3 - Nōzan Chinmoku Approved By: Kurasake (talk) Category:Characters